


Shenanigans

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [39]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Roman in a corset, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo pranks Roman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/40z6v0/neo_tries_on_a_new_disguise_album_in_comments/cyyaurt?context=3
> 
> Source: http://i.imgur.com/I1J3b5B.png

"Neo? Neo!" Roman cursed. Neo had been extra cheeky this morning, stealing Roman's only shirt,coat and necktie since they were at a White Fang hideout.

She had, however 'thoughtfully' left her own top and corset out.

Roman took one look at the corset and top and shook his head.

"No. I cannot be wearing that." He muttered. "Neo!"

Torchwick couldn't go around topless. It would ruin his reputation as a classily-dressed crime master.

But what choice did he have?

He raised the corset, and loosened the straps.

Grumbling all the way, he raised it over his head and raised his arms. The corset slid partly down his arms, obscuring his vision.

And then it got stuck.

Torchwick staggered blindly around the small room, slamming into a wall before finally getting the corset below his chin. He sucked in a breath as he worked it lower down.

Taking shallow breaths, he reached for the top.

Then the door opened.

A hapless White Fang goon stared at his boss wearing a small corset and holding a pink-striped white top.

"Find me a coat and never, _ever_ speak about this again." Roman hissed.

The goon nodded, turned and fled.

Neo, watching from a crack in the ceiling, collapsed in silent laughter.


End file.
